Puck
Puck Puck is a fairy who is about 4,000 years old (though he looks twelve). He is the heir to the throne of Faerie. But for an unknown reason, he gave up the throne to his older brother, Mustardseed, when his father died and decided to go live with the Grimms. He likes Sabrina, although he teases her constantly and denies anything about it, he is perfectly happy to stay inside the barriers of Ferryport Landing with the''' Grimms. Puck constantly declares to every person he meets that he is the one and only "Trickster King". He spends most of his time pulling terrible and disgusting pranks. He says that he is a major villain, though he acts more and more like a hero as the series progresses. As he explains to Sabrina in book 6, even though he is often immature and mean, that doesn't make him a bad person. He is usually playing some kind of prank on Sabrina, and he is usually the focus of her wrath, but in secret, he likes her a lot (though he tries to keep his feelings for her a secret) Appearance Puck is a blonde haired boy with green eyes. He's not a big fan of bathing but will stand a bath once in a while. He is always pictured wearing a filthy green hoodie and jeans, and has blond hair that hangs down to his forehead. His hair has a few earthworms living in it. Relationships Sabrina- Even though they claim they hate each other after their first meeting (see meeting Sabrina) Puck has a slight crush on her. Daphne tells Sabrina that "You two are exactly the same." This "crush" later develops into a more serious relationship, revealed in the fifth book, when the girls (Sabrina and Daphne) go into the future via time tear and discover that the fairy boy does, in fact, marry Sabrina. In the third book he kisses her, and although it's most likely meant to freak Sabrina out (it works) he gets slugged for it. It isn't revealed how he takes it, though, but for some weird reason Puck never mentions it ever again. In the final novel, the Council of Mirrors, in the epilouge, Puck crashes Sabrinas wedding to a stranger named Bradley, no longer a boy, but a full grown man. The second epilouge features one of Sabrinas daughters screaming to her mother that she is growing wings, confirming that Puck does indeed marry Sabrina. Sabrina comforts her daughter, saying that her father will be home soon from the castle to explain who she is. This tells you that Puck did indeed inherit his fathers kingdom of Faerie. Moth- Before Puck came to Ferryport Landing, Oberon and Titania tried to force Puck to marry Moth. He refused, and in Ferryport landing, it is forbidden to disobey your father. As a result, he was banished, and he lived in the forest for ten years, being given free meals by "Granny" (Relda Grimm, who is Sabrina Grimm's grandmother). When Puck gets out of his cocoon and meets Moth again, she never gets a chance to take him back because he's so worried about Sabrina. Meeting Sabrina When Puck first met Sabrina, he tried to kill her by pushing her into a pool to drown. He doesn't succeed and instead gets dunked himself. Throughout the books its found out he has a crush on her, though very vague. In the third book, Puck kisses Sabrina on the lips for the first time. It is also found out that Sabrina loves him when she wakes him up after eating the poisoned apple he had found in Snow White's Fairy Tale story. Sabrina finds out they get married when she and Daphne go to the future in book 5 and spills the beans in book 7. Puck gets mad, saying that she poisoned him into growing. But throughout their troubled, love/hate relationship, they seem to be somewhat good friends, even though Puck plays various pranks on Sabrina. though he treats Daphne like a little sister. Puck is enraged when he finds out that he is going through puberty and thinks that Sabrina gave him the cooties. He is very cute when he's sick. Category:The chactors